Secret Valentine
by RaiKimLover
Summary: RAIKIM! course we all know that...anyways rai and kim pick names out of a bag with theire friends and they get each other, basically one whole week of secret note, little presents, candy, and flowers, you'll love it!
1. Secret Valentine

Valentine's Day is my absolute favorite holiday. It's a worthy day for a RaiKim story of course

It may seem a little early now, but it's closer than you think. Anyways, this story takes place in a high school, with a group of friends picking secret Valentine's. (Just a note: Omi's not yellow, hes a regular person, at least in this story.) In other words one full week of small presents, secret notes, poems, candy, flowers, basically anything mushy. I guarantee the stories better than this sounds. So, go ahead, read on!

DeepWater High School

February 7

"Okay, everyone _needs_ to pick one," Celeste said, motioning to the small bag filled with slips, with everyone's names written on them, as the group sat at the lunch table.

Elyssa gave her a skeptical look. "What is this for?"

Celeste rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "We're picking Secret Valentines."

Kimiko smirked. "_Duh_," she said with heavy sarcasm.

What is this for again?," Raimundo asked, not paying attention.

Celeste shoved the bag towards him. "Pick," she said her tone suddenly dead serious.

Raimundo put his hands up in apparent surrender. "Okay, okay, but Clay and Omi need to pick one too."

"They are, just pick one," Elyssa said, appearing to side with Celeste over the matter.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't agree with this," Clay objected.

"I didn't either," Omi replied.

"You'll do it, and you'll like it, you don't get a choice," Elyssa said with finality.

"Everyone shut up for a sec, and let me pick," Raimundo interjected as he reached his hand in.

"Wait!," Celeste interjected.

Raimundo sighed. "What now?"

"You can't tell anyone who you get okay?"

"Like Raimundo will tell anyone," Kimiko replied. "Have a little faith."

Raimundo shot her a thankful smile. "See, she trust me," he said as he reached his hand in the bag and pulled out a name.

Everyone then proceeded to do the same.

"Now remember, we start tomorrow, you can send secret notes, and little presents, and such, and it ends on Valentine's Day," Celeste reminded everyone.

Then the bell rang, and everyone went to their respective classes. Weather they we're happy with their pick or not, it was going to be very entertaining the nest few days.

Kimiko's POV

Kimiko dialed Celeste's number, then proceeded to three-way Elyssa as well. When Elyssa answered, Celeste was the first to talk.

"Oh my gosh!, who did you get guys?"

Kimiko laughed. "Who was it who said that we couldn't tell anyone who we got?"

"Yeah Celeste, who was it?" Elyssa prodded.

"Oh come on, you seriously believe that the guys aren't telling each other right now," Celeste said.

"A certain someone had a lot of trust in Raimundo," Elyssa teased.

Kimiko scoffed. "Come on guys."

"You brought it on yourself, Kim," Celeste replied.

"Omi," Elyssa said randomly.

"No way!," Celeste said, forgetting about Kimiko."

"Way," Elyssa concluded.

"Clay," Celeste said.

Elyssa barely acknowledged her. "If you got Clay and I got Omi, then..."

"Kimiko got Raimundo," Celeste finished for her.

Kimiko didn't reply.

"You did! That's so cute, you have such a big crush on him." Elyssa said.

"So...," Kimiko replied.

"It couldn't have worked out better!" Celeste told her.

"Perfectly," Elyssa agreed.

"Like something's gonna happen," Kimiko said grudgingly.

"No sense in denying it, know what would be crazy? If he got you," Celeste said.

"Like that will happen," Kimiko replied.

"You got him didn't you?" Elyssa reminded her.

"Oh, forget it, let's change the subject," Kimiko said angrily...

&&&&

"Who'd you get?" Omi said.

"Who'd you get?" Clay countered.

"Same time?" Omi said.

"Same time." Clay agreed.

"Elyssa." Omi said.

"Celeste." Clay said

"So that means Raimundo got Kimiko," Clay said as he and Omi turned to look where Raimundo lounged on the couch.

Raimundo didn't meet their wondering eyes.

"You're practically in love with her. I bet she likes you too," Clay told him.

"It's obvious," Omi said.

"And she trusts you _so _much," Clay replied.

"Awwwwww," both Omi and Clay teased.

"Shut up!" Raimundo yelled.

"Ooh, look who's getting defensive." Omi continued to teased.

"Just admit you like her." Clay demanded.

"You know I do, so why do you bother?" Raimundo said.

"I dunno, it's fun to watch." Clay answered.

"These are my best friends," Raimundo said as he made a sweeping motion towards Omi and Clay with his hand.

"Oh come on, were just teasing," Omi said apologetically.

"I know, I know." Raimundo replied...

&&&

There's the first chapter. Once again it feels a little early but then again it doesn't. I hope Elyssa and Celeste don't mind me using their names. Don't hate me! Anyways, as always I'll update a.s.a.p. I also hope some of you write Valentine stories. I almost forgot, for anyone who cares, I won tickets to see the Gym Class Heroes, my all time favorite band. Write later.

RaiKimLover


	2. Notes

February 8

"Oh my gosh," Celeste gushed. "There's a Valentine's Dance. They didn't announce it till this morning," she continued shoving the flyer into Kimiko and Raimundo's faces.

"Wow," Kimiko nodded in acknowledgment.

"Cool," Raimundo replied plainly.

"Come on! How are you not excited? Change of plans, we tell our Secret Valentines at the dance."

Just then Elyssa walked up to them, and unknowingly became Celeste next victim.

"Oh my gosh, Elyssa, guess what...", Celeste started to gush, but was out of ear range as Raimundo and Kimiko walked to class.

"You know, she's way to excited about this, right?", Raimundo asked.

Kimiko sighed. "She may be a little over the top sometimes, but she's my best friend and I lvoe her to pieces. You could say it's part of her charm."

"Ha, your right, as usual," Raimundo replied.

"You know it, my word is law," Kimiko replied.

Raimundo made an exaggerated bow when they reached the door to their 5th period class. "Your highness," he said as he made a sweeping motion towards the door.

Kimiko laughed. "It's good to be queen."

Raimundo followed her to her seat, where he sat on the edge of her desk. "So, who's your Secret Valentine?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "I already told you, I'm not telling you!"

"Stubborn are we. We have ways to make you talk," Raimundo said as he walked out of Kimiko's view.

"Oh really," she said knowing he was behind her.

"Last chance...", he continued ignoring her.

"No!"

"Okay, but you asked for it." He took his fingers and started tickling her in the sides (aka: retard spot).

Kimiko immediately started laughing, as she started to wiggle away from him.

"Raimundo, Kimiko, pray tell, what are you both doing," the Science teacher asked, as the class turned to face them.

Kimiko blushed. "Well, uh...um... Why don't you tell her Raimundo."

He shot her smile. "Well, you see, I was tickling her, so I would know her response to stimuli, which was me tickling her, her response being, laughing and flipping out."

The teacher smiled at him. "That was a very crude representation, but right nonetheless, could you please take your seat?"

Raimundo nodded, and sat down next to Kimiko, who as soon as the teacher turned away, hit her closed fist onto Raimundo's closed fist, and then Raimundo vice versa.

"Thanks Rai," Kimiko whispered to him well the teacher wrote notes.

He smiled at her. "Anytime."

&&&&

Raimundo opened his locker and to his surprise a note dropped out of it. He picked it up and began to read:

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_Me being your secret admirer_, _I thought I say a couple a things._

_You're the first thing I think about when I wake up, the first person _

_to affect me so much with just your smile_, _the first guy I've put so much_

_thought into for Valentine's gifts...in forever. A million times I wanted to tell you_

_face to face how I feel about you, how I fell for you, not just for your looks, even though you_

_look awesome, but your personality, your brains, and so much more..._

_Till Valentine's Day_

_Your Secret Valentine _(-;

Who was it? Someone who liked him, this note really touched him. He wonder more and more who it was. It was typed so it was impossible to tell. He typed the one he sent to Kimiko too. Someone...someone with...something. He wonder than if Kimiko was reading the note he had sent her right now...

&&&&

Kimiko grabbed the note that fell to the floor, upon opening her locker. She clutched it in her hand as she walked to 9th period study hall, which she had with Raimundo. Raimundo greeted her at he door.

"Hey Kim, are we going to the computer lab?"

"Yeah, sure," Kimiko said distracted. "Just let me read this."

"What is it."

Kimiko unfolded it, walked into the corner and began to read:

_Kimiko_,

_Have you ever been afraid to claim what you want? I have, and I still do everyday of my life._

_I can't wait till Valentine's Day when I tell you the truth. I know what I want, you everyday, but_

_going after you is another story. It's like I'm afraid that If I do it,_ _I'll jump into a pool and forget how to swim. Your everything_ _I want. You have courage, your so many things, once I tell you who I am I'll tell you how great you are, and so much more. I can't wait till Valentine's Day. Every minute brings me closer to you._

_Your Secret Admirer _

Her secret admirer, she liked the sound of that. What she wouldn't give to know who it was. She wanted it to be Raimundo more than anything, she loved him so much sometimes she wonder why she didn't burst with it whenever she was around him. But only time would tell...time would tell.

&&&&

On the first day of Valentines Day...dah dah dun dah dun dun. My true love gave to me, a secret note filled with love. Sorry couldn't resist the crack at Christmas music. Corny I know, but I also know you love it. And from me if you have a secret valentine crush, go ahead and spill it to them, if you don't you always wonder as I often say to my friends: "what if". So you never know, I hope this help some of you! Updates soon, oh and by the way Im trying to break my record of 27 ( not exactly 100) reviews, Thanks

RaiKimLover


	3. One In A Million

February 9

"Thank god it's Friday. I don't think I could've taken one more minute in choir," Elyssa said with relief.

Celeste nodded her head in sympathy. She knew how choir got.

"Gym was okay, we were playing Life Sports," Kimiko added.

"Oh like badminton and ping-pong," Celeste said. "Elyssa was my team partner."

"Mine was-," Kimiko started, but was cut off by Elyssa.

"Raimundo," she said teasingly, knowing he was in almost all of Kimiko's classes.

"Why do yo guys tease me so much because I like him?," Kimiko asked.

Celeste and Elyssa sat on either side of her. "Kimiko were your best friends," Celeste started.

"We tease you so much because we know you guys belong together," Elyssa continued.

"Being the best friends we are, we have to drive you to the brink so you finally do something about it," Celeste finished.

Kimiko smiled. It made her feel better knowing she had two best friend's like Celeste and Elyssa watching out for her. She hugged both of them. "What should I do?"

Celeste smiled slyly. "Did you get him anything for Valentine's yet?

Kimiko looked away. "Um, yes, a...a note."

"Ooh, a love note," Elyssa commented.

"Kinda."

"Oh my gosh! I cannot and will not take it anymore. If you do not do something about this before the end of the Valentine's Dance, I'm taking matters into my on hands," Celeste clarified.

"You can't!," Kimiko replied.

"You in Elyssa," Celeste asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," she replied.

&&&

"Ask her out!", Clay said with finality.

"What if she says no? It would _ruin_ our friendship," Raimundo defended.

"Well thats the thing, she won't say no so why are you worrying?," Omi insisted.

"Subject change," Raimundo demanded. "What you guys get your Valentine's?"

Omi seemed eager to spill. "I got Elyssa a bouquet of red and pink roses. Oh and candy. The ones that have the writing on it."

"Playing the romantic huh Omi," Raimundo asked.

"Huh, what gave you that idea? No, of course I'm not playing the romantic, I'm merely...," he finished lamely.

"You like her, admit it Omi," Raimundo teased for once.

"So, you...you like Kimiko!", Omi retorted.

"Your right I do. Now Clay..."

"Whoa, its none of ya'll business what I got Celeste. She special, I'm not telling you, if you paid me."

"I'll pay you a dollar," Raimundo said, pulling a dollar out of his pocket."

"Why you!..."

&&&&

Kimiko opened her locker. Another note fell out.

_2nd day of Valentines. I hope you like your gift. Go down to the art room, and you'll see it._

_Your Secret Valentine._

Kimiko had to fight the urge to drop her binders on the floor and run to the art room. She forced herself to put her things away, and then she slowly walked down.

Art Room

Kimiko opened the door and gasped. On the center table was a huge arraignment of flowers. A lot of different flowers, the red rose in the middle stood out though. Walking towards it, she saw a card in the flowers.

_Kimiko, _

_Like the rose in the center of the flowers, you stand out and make people notice you. Never change the way you are (even though I'll love you anyway you are) because that's my favorite part of you._

_Your Secret Valentine_

Oh, that was so sweet, she hoped Raimundo liked his present, which she had sent to his home. She really loved this gift. Smiling she carried the flowers out of the room.

&&&

Chapter 3, such and such, cant say much, cause I'm rushed, my best friend's coming over to pick me up, so I'll update soon, and thanks reviewers, they mean a lot.

RaiKimLover


	4. Valentine Shopping!

Raimundo got off the bus and walked to the mailbox, like he did everyday. Today, there was a box hung on the hand of the mailbox. He grabbed the box and pulled the mail out of the mailbox, and went inside. He put the mail on the counter and looked to see who the box was addressed to.

Raimundo Pedrosa, the box read. He carried the box to his room where he preceded to open it. Inside was a book. He picked it up and read the title. Shakespearian Poetry. He wasn't usually a Shakespearian Poetry guy, but if his Valentine sent it, it must be good. He opened the flap and inside was a note, handwritten for once.

_Raimundo,_

_Your probably thinking, I'm not a poetry guy. But maybe Shakespear can change that. If you notice the pieces of paper sticking out of the book, these are the poems I read and thought of you._

_Instantly, you, and only you. So, read them, and I hope maybe you think of me too. _

_Love Your Secret Valentine _

Curious he flipped open the pages where they were marked and became immersed in the poetry...

February 10 - Saturday

Kimiko stretched as she pulled herself out of bed. It was Saturday, but it was only 8:00 in the morning. She liked getting up early to play Final Fantasy X or read. Today, it was reading, she pulled out Tithe by Holly Black. As she was reading, her thoughts wandered. She wondered if Raimundo liked his gift. Maybe she should go to the mall and look for something. She debated asking her mom, when her cell-phone rang with the song Cupid's Chokehold, by the Gym Class Heroes. She reached over and picked it up. Only two people she knew called her this early.

"Hello," Kimiko said flipping open the phone.

"Hey Kim," Celeste voice came through the phone.

"Hey Celest-", Kimiko started but was cut off.

"Hey Kimiko!," Elyssa voice filtered through the phone cutting her off.

"Oh, your at Celeste's?" Kimiko asked.

"Told you she was daydreaming," Celeste said.

"Girl, we totally told you in math yesterday, I guess you were thinking about someone...," Elyssa said.

"Oops sorry," Kimiko apologized.

"Its okay, anyways me and Elyssa were wondering if you wanted to go to the mall today, maybe see Blood and Chocolate?", Celeste asked.

Kimiko smiled. Score! "Sure, I've been dying to see that movie, we can go shopping too right?"

"Of course we can, so my mom will pick you up like 12-ish I guess," Celeste replied.

"Okay, bye guys, I 'll see you later."

"Bye," Celeste and Elyssa said in unison before Kimiko closed the phone.

As she laid down on her bed, she wondered what she do without Celeste and Elyssa...

&&&

"Mom, I'm going to the Movie Gallery okay?," Raimundo shouted to his mom as he prepared to walk out the door.

Raimundo's mom appeared in the frame of the door. "Why are you going there?"

"I need to buy a movie."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Is it something for a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." He loved his mom, but she could be annoying.

"If you say so..."

"Can I go?," He pleaded with her.

"She waved her hand towards him. "Be back before lunch okay?"

Raimundo nodded and walked on to the sidewalk.

Movie Gallery

Come on, where is it? Raimundo asked himself as he scanned the movies on the racks. It had to be here. It just had to be. He was about to ask for help when he found what he was looking for. The Notebook. He watched this movie with his sister once, and he wouldn't admit it to anyone, actually liked it. He knew Kimiko would. He walked up to the clerk and pulled out his wallet...

&&&

"That movie was really good. Better than the book," Kimiko stated as they walked out of the cinema attached to the mall.

"Agreed," Celeste nodded.

"Me too," Elyssa replied.

"So where we goin' first?" Celeste asked.

"Contempo," Elyssa said.

"Hot Topic," Kimiko said.

"Uh, why don't we go to Contempo first. Then Hot Topic," Celeste asked reasonably.

Kimiko and Elyssa smiled at each other. "Okay," they both agreed.

As they walked to Contempo, Kimiko stopped when she saw te Borders store, promoting the newest volume of the Oh! My Goddess.

"Oh my gosh, can we please, please stop," Kimiko pleaded with the two of them.

The looked at each other, knowing how Kimiko got with books. "Um, we'll get you on the way back from Contempo okay?," Celeste said.

Kimiko smiled, knowing that her friends knew her so well. "Thanks guys," she said as she waved to them, as she walked into the store.

Kimiko walked into the Anime aisle of the store, and looked for the new volume of the series. She found it and walked to the check out. She was about to walk out, when she saw something catch her eye. She looked at it more closely. It was called a Sony Reader, and it you could add books digitally to it. So basically it was like an I-pod only for books. Birthday item for sure, she thought as she walked out of the store...

&&&

Chapta 4, yay, I think I;m going to break 30 reviews, that would be my Valentine gift. I hope Valentine's Day eternally rocks for all of you's. Thanks to all my beloved reviewers, you guys are the reason I write, what would I do without you guys. Hope to talk to all of you soon!

RaiKimLover


	5. The Notebook

February 12- Monday

"Another week of school," Celeste said as she leaned agianst Kimiko's locker and closed her eyes.

"Bad night?" Kimiko guessed.

"I was up all night Iming with Clay...", Celeste replied, glancing away.

"Ooh, there something going on?" Kimiko ventured.

"No, no!," Celeste said the second time with more force.

"Okay chill. Looks who's getting defensive," Kimiko muttered.

Elyssa then walked up. "Hey guys, only two more days till Valentines Day. You psyched?"

"Maybe." Kimiko said.

Celeste instantly cheered up. "Yes!, I am, Valentines Day is one of the best holidays..."

&&&♡♡&&&

Raimundo looked down the halls, no one was in the hallways, that was good. He walked into the band room, and walked over to Kimiko's band locker. It was kinda big considering the baritone saxophone he watched her play in concerts. He opened up the grated locker and put in the DVD, along with the note along with it. He smiled softly at it, then walked back out of the room...

&&&

"Considering the Valentines Dance, everyone's going, right?," Elyssa asked at lunch.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, good, I trust everyone's been giving and getting presents?", she continued.

Celeste tucked her hair behind one ear, showing off dangling silver star earrings.

Kimiko immediately noticed. "Were those a Valentines present?"

Celeste nodded. "Aren't they gorgeous?"

Elyssa fingered the earring in her hand. "Nice, someone knows how to please...," Elyssa quieted and looked at the guys. "Congrats, one of you actually has taste. Could've surprised me."

"Right," Clay said. "Anyways, so whats the deal with the dance again? Are we just going to take our Secret Valentines aside and tell them or what?..."

&&&♡♡&&&

Kimiko pulled out her Band folder and noticed something that wasn't there before. Curious, she pulled out the object and was immediately put in good spirits. It was the movie The Notebook, she had read the book, and she wondered if the movie was just as good. She opened the DVD case and found a note.

_Kimiko,_

_I know you've read the book, and I've watched this movie. I really hope you like it. Maybe after Valentines Day we can watch it together sometime?_ _Im counting the days till the dance._

_Love your Secret Valentine _

Kimiko wanted to go home and watch it. Then, an image of her and Raimundo watching it together popped into her head. Once again she wished Raimundo was her Valentine. If only Cupid was so kind...

&&&&&

_I know you have Study Hall this period, so hopefully you can go to the cafeteria and get your present. I hope you have a sweet tooth!!_

Raimundo folded the note carefully, then signed out of his study hall to go to his 'locker'. He walked into the cafeteria, and on the table he sat during lunch, was a big plateful of cookies. Chocolate chip, double chocolate, white chocolate, sugar cookies. They all looked really good. Next to the plate was a single red rose, and underneath it was a note.

_Get what I mean by sweet tooth. I hope you have one. These cookies are good, Trust me, I baked them myself. 100 guaranteed not to kill you_. _Don't eat to may at once!_

♡♡_Love your Secret Valentine♡♡_

Raimundo grabbed a chocolate chip cookie, which tasted really good. Melt in your mouth way. He really wanted to know who's his was. Kimiko, the one person he love more than anything, and everything in the world. If she was his Valentine, he was by far the luckiest person in the world. He grabbed the plateful of cookies, and walked towards his locker.

&&&

Kimiko hoisted her backpack on her shoulders and was about to walk out the door when there was a tap at her shoulder. She turned to find Raimundo staring at her, holding her plateful of cookies.

"Hey Kimiko, wanna cookie? They're really good."

She smiled, he had unknowingly told her that he liked her cookies. Good sign. She grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. "Thanks."

He smiled at her again. "Your welcome," he said as they walked out of the school. Raimundo's bus was right next to Kimiko's. He walked her to her bus, said goodbye and walked onto his bus, where he sat next to Clay who was telling him about where he found Celeste's earrings...

&&&♡♡♡&&&

Well theres chapter 5. Celeste now knows what she got for Valentines Day. From Clay of course, thanks to everyone I know I'm going to break 30 reviews, which puts me on Cloud Nine. Since I only have 2 more chapters to go, if anyone, and I mean anyone has any gift ideas for Kimiko and Raimundo, please tell me in your review! I'm kinda running out. Anyways I need to go watch Supernatural now, talk to you's later okay. And btw, I have a Valentines Dance tomorrow! Yes!

RaiKimLover♡♡


	6. One Day to Go

February 13 - Tuesday

"The dance is tomorrow, I can hardly wait," Kimiko said.

Celeste smiled, happy that Kimiko was actually excited.

Kimiko then frowned. "What if he doesn't like back?"

Elyssa rolled her eyes. "Kim, come on, he does, it's soo obvious."

Kimiko sighed. "Maybe..."

"No, not maybe, he does, just trust us okay," Celeste told her.

"But...but...but," Kimiko stuttered.

"What did I just say?," Celeste said immediately...

&&&&&

"Are you going to tell me yet," Raimundo asked Kimiko in Gym.

"Nope."

"Not even a hint?"

"Not even a hint," Kimiko replied as she hit the badminton birdie to him.

"I guess I'll know at the dance," he told her.

"Yes you will," Kimiko replied as she served the birdie.

"Your really hard to please," he said.

She shook her head. "Just serve."

&&&&

Another note.

_In the art room, I really hope you like them._

_Love your Secret Admirer_

Kimiko had to wait until 4th period to go to the art room. She started to get up from her seat at the lunch table.

"Where are you going?" Raimundo asked her.

"I have to go to the art room."

"Want some company?"

She smiled at him. "Let's go."

Art Room

On the table was more flowers, which made her happy. This time there was only roses. She walked towards the table where she inhaled the smell of the roses.

"Who sent you those?" Raimundo asked her, even though he knew.

She picked up the note on the table. "My Secret Valentine."

He didn't respond, only watched her face as she read the note.

_Kimiko,_

_There are 12 roses. But thats not whats important. Whats important is that I love you._

_I'll love you till the last one dies._

_Your Secret Valentine_

Kimiko carefully folded the note and put it in her binder. Then she look at the flowers more closely. The one in the very center was, she realized, fake.

_I'll love you till the last one dies._

One was fake. It would never die. He would never stop loving her. Kimiko put her hand over her mouth. She tehn grabbed the banquet of roses.

"Ready," Raimundo asked her.

She looked at him. "I forgot you were here."

"Thanks," he said.

"No, I'm sorry, I usually do this alone."

"It's okay, come on, lets go."

&&&&

A note. Raimundo unfolded it carefully.

_Raimundo,_

_Sorry no present today. Just a note._

_Only one more day, just one more day, and I'll tell you who I am._

_I'm surprised, I thought maybe you would've guessed who I was. Anyways, when I tell you, _

_I hope you understand, even if it's no, I'll always love you, more and more everyday._

_See you at the dance._

♡♡_Your Secret Valentine_

Err. He was going to go insane with the wait. How long could one person take? He saw Kimiko put on her backpack out of the corner of his eye. He shut his locker and walked over to her.

&&&&

"Celeste, Elyssa, me and Omi have to tell you something," Clay said to them after school.

Celeste eyed Clay and Omi. "Uh, okay, what is it."

"You know Raimundo...," Omi said carefully.

"Yeah, I think we know him, do you Elyssa?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Maybe I better handle this," Clay interrupted.

"Maybe you should," Elyssa replied.

"Well, me and Omi are a little bit worried about Raimundo."

Celeste face became concerned. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah he's fine, but its about Kimiko."

"Whoa, what about Kimiko?" Elyssa asked.

"Just listen. Raimundo, he, he likes Kimiko, he loves her even, but he-"

"-won't admit it," Celeste finished.

"Yeah, but..."

"Kimiko loves him too, but she's afraid to say anything," Elyssa told them.

"He's afraid she'll say no to him," Omi interjected.

Celeste lifted her hands up and then let them fall back to her sides. "So, we have a common problem."

"The thing about it is, me and Celeste told Kimiko, if she didn't tell him by the end of the dance, then we would," Elyssa said.

"Okay, I know I said not to tell but you guys wouldn't happen to know who Raimundo's Valentine is. Do you?" Celeste asked them.

"Well, we do know who he has, actually."

"And..." Elyssa asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes, we promise," Elyssa said.

"Kimiko," Clay said.

Celeste pivoted to look at Elyssa.

"Holy crap!," Celeste told her.

"We gotta tell her." Elyssa said in response.

"No, you can't. You promised," Clay reminded them.

"Damn it," Celeste said.

"You'll have to wait."

"Wow," Elyssa said.

Celeste look at her. "What."

"I've read some of those notes, and I mean wow. Raimundo seriously loves her."

"Err, I can't wait till the dance."

"So I take it Kimiko has Raimundo," Clay interrupted them.

"Yeah, and Kimiko loves him too, believe me, I know, just look at her face when she talks about him." Celeste told him.

"It's true, she doesn't notice."

"I wish I hadn't made it so we told our Secret Valentines at the dance." Celeste frowned.

"It's okay Celeste, you didn't know," Elyssa assured her...

&&&&

Eee! The next and last chapter. The Dance. I can't wait. First of all, I'd like to thank zestychicken for her wonderful idea. I'm using your second one too, btw. And, thanks to all of you, I broke my 27 reviews and last time I checked I was up to 41. Thanks to everyone of my reviewers. Last of all, to anyone who looks at my fanfic profile, I completely redid it. Just to let you know. Talk to you all soon!

♡RaiKimLover♡


	7. The Dance!

February 14 - Thursday - Valentine's Day

"I can't believe it's finally time," Kimiko said to Celeste and Elyssa as the walked out of the school.

"Not quite," Celeste reminded her, "the dance starts at 7:00 remember?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Close enough, I am kinda nervous though, I mean-"

"Not this again, what did you get him?" Elyssa said.

"Promise rings, if he likes me..."

Celeste smiled knowingly at Elyssa.

Kimiko saw her though. "Is there something I don't know about?"

"No, I was just sharing an inside joke with Elyssa," Celeste lied.

"Okay, we'll I'll see you guys at the dance, okay?" Kimiko told them as she hugged them goodbye.

They both nodded. "Are you still coming to Celeste house with me afterwards," Elyssa asked.

Kimiko smiled. "Of course, see you later," she said as she got on the bus.

Kimiko's House

What to wear. What to wear. All of her outfits didn't seem suited for tonight. Then she had an idea. She grabbed one of her favorite pairs of pant and a black shirt. She then grabbed her favorite American Eagle hoddie, which was blue-green (turquoise-ish) and had the signature brown eagle printed on the side of it. She liked it, kinda dressy, yet casual as well. She liked that kind of outfit. She went down to grab dinner before the dance...

&&&

Raimundo's House.

He grabbed the box that the necklace was in which he had bought Kimiko for Valentine's Day. He walked out the door, where he waited for his mom to drive him. He looked over himself once again. He had on some Old Navy jeans and a white shirt, with a deep black short-sleeve shirt over it. He hoped he looked okay, he was after all about to confess his love for his best friend. His mom finally came out and they got in the car and drove th short distance to the dance...

The Dance

Everyone (what looked like the whole school) waited outside the doors. When they finally opened, people stampeded in. Kimiko looked around, but Raimundo wasn't here yet. She walked over to Celeste and Kimiko, who looked as excited as she was.

"You ready guys, or what?" She asked them.

Elyssa smiled at her, as well as Celeste. This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race by Fall Out Boy, filtered into the lobby from the gym (aka dance-floor).

"Have you seen Clay?" Celeste asked.

"I-" Kimiko started but stopped when someone put their hands over her face. She laughed, she knew who it was. "Hey, Rai, when did you get here?"

He dropped his hands and turned her to face him. There was a smile on his face, and he looked really nice. "Just a minute ago."

"Oh, okay have you seen Clay, or Omi, I haven't seen them yet..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, they were right behind me," he started. Then he lifted his hand and waved over Clay and Omi when he saw him.

When they reached them Celeste started. "Now that were here, I just wanna say something before we go in. You can give your Valentine their last present anytime tonight, but it has to be tonight."

They all smiled and, with the girls in front, walked onto the dance floor. As soon as the walked in they heard the ending of Arms Race, and then Cupid's Chokehold filled the speakers. This was after all Kimiko's favorite song. She grabbed Celeste and Elyssa and they began to dance...

8:00

He had to do it, now or never. He walked over to Kimiko.

"Hey Kimiko, can I talk to you?"

She glanced over at Celeste and Elyssa, who were dancing with Clay and Omi. "Sure, I need to get something first. Just sit on one of the brick seat, I'm sure I'll see you." (AN: we have brick "seats", lining the gym lobby, everyone sit there, there also lined with windows.)

"Sure, okay," he watched her walked away and then he walked over with the gift in his hand, and sat on one of the seats. Then, he waited. He out the gift behind his back and Kimiko finally came and sat down next to him. She had a box in her hands.

"Why don't you go first," she suggested.

"Okay, turn around."

A puzzled look swept over her face, but she did.

Raimundo pulled out of the box a necklace. He unclasped it and put it around Kimiko's neck. The he fastened it. He saw her tilt her head down to look at it. Then she gasped. The necklace had three stones on it. An emerald, a ruby and a amethyst on a silver chain, each in the shape of a tear drop, yet connected. She slowly tuned around to look at him.

"I'm you Secret Valentine," he told her.

Kimiko turned away for a second, and opened her box. She pulled out a ring, a silver band an handed it to him. "That's weird, because I'm yours."

He took the ring from her and put it on his left pointer finger. She already had the same ring on her finger as well. Then it seemed to set in for both of them. The notes, the gifts, everything. _Love._

He looked over at Kimiko, and he noticed a tear slipping down her cheek. "What's wrong Kimiko," he asked, concerned.

She wiped the tears from her eye. "You love me. I never dreamed that you would love me back, never hoped, but now I know you do, and I'm just incredibly happy."

He leaned over to her and hugged her, closely, intimately. He pulled away from her and grabbed her hand. "Ready to go back in?"

She looked up at him, and smiled. True happiness. She nodded and they walked back in. Immediately, Celeste, who saw them first, nudged Elyssa, who upon seeing Raimundo and Kimiko holding hands, smiled, then nudged Clay and Omi.

"It's about time," Clay said when they reached the group.

Celeste stepped on his foot. "Your ruining the moment."

"Well its true." Omi said.

Then, Chris Daughtry's Home, came on, which in essence is a slow song. Raimundo took Kimiko's hand and asked her dance, which she accepted. He put his hands on her back, well she put her head against his chest. Celeste danced with Clay and Elyssa with Omi. If you asked either of them, they would say they looked perfect together.

Just as the song ended, Kimiko lifted her head up to look at Raimundo's green eyes. Before she knew what was happening, Raimundo bent his head to hers and kissed her on the lips. Kimiko put her hands around his neck and kissed him back, amidst the happy cheers of they're friends...

1 week later

"Did I ever tell you what your necklace means?" Raimundo asked her.

Kimiko was leaned against his chest, fingering the ring she had given him on his finger. "No, you didn't."

"Okay, the emerald, stands for are past. The ruby, the present. And the amethyst, are future."

She turned to smile at him. Then pulled the ring off his finger, and put it close to his face. "Did you read the inside of the ring?"

He pulled the ring from her hand, and read the inside print. _I'll love you forever._

"It's a Promise ring by the way." Kimiko said to him as she put it back on his finger. "Mine says the same thing."

"I love you Kimiko," he told her.

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

He grabbed her hand, and bent his head down to hers until their lips met.

♡♡♡♡&&&♡♡♡♡

There you have it people. My Valentine Story. I personally have decided. This may be my favorite story. Thanks again to zestychicken for her necklace idea. Sorry to put up two chapter at once, but theres some freak storm coming in, and we might have a snow day on Valentine's Day. Which would totally SUCK! Thanks again to my reviewers, I can't stress it enough. Well, I kina know lots of people liked this story. Thanks for helping me break my record guys! And If I don't talk to you before Valentines Day: Happy Valentine's Day!

RaiKimLover♡♡


End file.
